


Baby Cuts Loose

by Aladin_Sane



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Body Shots, Heavy Drinking, Making Out, aaaaaah, workplace harrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aladin_Sane/pseuds/Aladin_Sane
Summary: He really hadn't planned on going to that bar that night, but Debbie was hard to turn down.And he hadn't planned on Bats being there either.





	Baby Cuts Loose

**Author's Note:**

> I have other fics that should be prioritized but here we go. 
> 
> Thanks Lulisaurus_X for recommending this!
> 
> Any other requests/comments are very much appreciated!

Baby slumped into his seat with a little less grace than usual. Going out the night before a job had never really been something he liked to do, but Debbie had insisted last night. It was her birthday, how could he possibly say no? 

The bar she’d chosen hadn’t been his scene. Music too loud, drinks with names too long for him to remember. Everything was neon and bright. But Baby hadn’t turned down an opportunity to forget about his job before, and he wasn’t going to start now. The events of the night before were a blur of doing shots with his arm linked in Debbie’s, fumbling around on the dance floor, and flirting with that cute guy at the bar. 

He stared ahead blankly, hoping Doc wouldn’t notice the way he was still lilting in his seat. Listen, he had to keep drinking throughout the night. He had to be drunk enough that he’d still be a little drunk for the job. It was either that or the hangover, and it was by far the safer option. 

Darling glanced up at him over the top of her phone, but didn’t do much more than wave. She liked Baby, preferred him to anyone else. But she didn’t see him the way Buddy did. Buddy thought the kid was a genius, a mythical creature designed to drive getaway cars. Without Buddy there, she just didn’t have much to say to him. 

Griff didn’t even bat at an when Baby walked in. Doc gave him a smile that was tight and only slightly disappointed. Baby wasn’t sure how, but Doc always knew when he’d been drinking. At first he’d been paranoid about it, but quickly he learned that Doc didn’t actually care. As long as Baby did his job, they didn’t have a problem. Baby was fine with that deal. 

Bats barged into the room, practically dancing out of the elevator. “Well, good morning, Baby!” he crowed, looking far too happy for comfort. Baby didn’t answer as the man threw his arm around Baby’s shoulders. “You’ll never guess what I learned last night.” 

Baby didn’t look at him, didn’t even react to being jostled by his arm. The world spun when he moved too quickly, and he was more focused on acting sober to play with Bats. 

“What’d you learn, Bats?” Darling asked boredly, still not looking away from her phone. 

“I learned why Baby always wears sunglasses.” Bats waited patiently for someone to ask him why, but nobody spoke. Doc tilted his head, a signal for Bats to just get on with it. “He’s always hungover.” 

Baby resented that a bit. He was not hungover. He was drunk. Sure, he’d shown up to jobs hungover, but he was a professional most of the time. Those days were few and far between. He still didn’t say anything, though. Bats just loved to talk and get attention. It didn’t actually mean anything. 

“How did you come to that conclusion?” Darling asked. She transferred her attention to inspecting her nails, clearly uninterested in what Bats had to say. Baby liked that she didn’t take shit from anyone. 

“I found some compelling evidence.” 

“Evidence?” Baby asked, speaking for the first time. 

Bats strutted over to the table slowly and dramatically. He dropped his phone in the center and pulled something up. Everyone leaned over, curious in spite of themselves. Baby slid out of his chair and walked over to see what Bats had found. His neck was sweating. 

With a swish of his hand, Bats pressed play on a video dated at 3:48 am that morning. Baby swallowed when he recognized the bar and the guy sitting at it. It was the cute guy from last night, sitting backwards and leaned back so far over the bar that he was almost horizontal. His shirt was unbuttoned and his legs were spread to hold himself steady. 

Someone stepped into the frame. Even without his sunglasses and wearing that stupid baseball cap, Baby could recognize himself. Everyone else did too, evidently. Griff’s eyes flicked between the screen, the kid and Doc. Doc was glaring directly at Baby. 

“No way. Is that…?” Darling was grinning ear to ear. She grabbed Baby’s arm and gave it a squeeze. 

“That’s our Baby,” Bats said proudly. 

Baby crossed his arms as he watched himself turn his cap around so the visor was out of his face. He was saying something in the video, but it was inaudible over the music. Carefully, he poured one shot into the guy’s mouth and patted his cheek lightly. 

“No way,” Griff chuckled as Baby knelt between the guy’s legs, holding his thighs. 

All he could do was watch, horrified at his own drunk decisions and wish to sink into the floor of the war room. The guy poured a second shot down his own chest. The camera raised, giving a better view of the way the bright green alcoholic drink trailed down towards his waist. 

Darling screamed and laughed when the Baby in the video licked it up in a long trail to the guy’s lips. She threw her arms around Baby’s waist and yanked him close. Baby’s face went beet red as the guy sat up. The kiss the two of them shared was so intimate it was as if they’d known each other for years. Almost immediately, the guy started sucking a hickey into Baby’s neck. Oh. That’s where that came from. 

Baby tried to keep his face neutral as Bats stopped the video, but his blush was too big to be covered by his sunglasses alone. 

“That’s not even all of it,” Bats said, flipping through pictures of Baby getting a little too frisky with the guy. 

“No way that’s the same kid,” Griff said, shaking his head and staring at Baby as if he’d grown a second head. 

“Only one way to find out!” Darling grabbed his collar and yanked it down far enough to reveal the dark hickey on his neck. “Oh, Bats, you gotta send me those. Buddy’s not gonna believe this.” 

Baby smacked her hand away and readjusted his collar. He coughed to try and get his voice under check before speaking. When he realized he had nothing to say, he just shook his head and turned to Doc. 

For his credit, Doc did not look angry. Peeved, sure. Amused, absolutely. Frustrated, certainly. But he wasn’t about to break Baby’s legs, so that was a plus. However, he also didn’t look ready to break Bats’ legs, which was a real tragedy if you asked Baby. 

“What do you have to say for yourself, Baby?” he asked.

Baby just shook his head and skipped a few songs on his ipod. 

“How long have you been seeing that guy?” Griff asked. He’d taken the phone from Bats and was now analyzing the pictures, zooming in on Baby’s face to make sure it was really him. “What’s his name?” 

There was a pause. Baby had no intention of saying anything. He’d hoped that his silence would be taken as a sign that he didn’t want to talk about it. Darling’s gasp made it clear that it hadn’t come across the way he’d planned. 

“No fucking way. You don’t even know his name? Did you hook up?” she asked. 

“I, uh…” Baby gulped. “It was a long night, and to be honest, I don’t really -”

“Baby was blackout drunk!” Bats screamed triumphantly. “Let me refresh your memory!” He took his phone back from Griff and started showing Baby the pictures he took. 

When it became clear that Baby had left with the guy, Baby wanted to kick himself. He didn’t do this kind of shit. He didn’t even really like bars, Debbie just knew how to get him out of his comfort zone. When the picture of the car Doc had loaned him for the job today showed up, steamy windows and one very telling Titanic-style handprint on the window, Baby hated himself completely. 

“You took pictures of us…” He didn’t know how to phrase this in a way that didn’t make things worse for himself. “Getting intimate?” Yikes, that was not the way to put it. 

“Don’t worry, you were cool with it.”

Bats started another video, this starred Baby, hanging off of the considerably less drunk Bats and grinning happily. The guy was trying to pull him away, but Baby was holding on to both him and Bats tightly. Realizing that he was by far the most impaired person in the video made Baby very concerned. Mostly for the guy’s standards, to be honest.

“God, Bats, it’s so good to see you! I fucking hate you at work, did you know that? God, you’re annoying. But you’re here! Ain’t that cool!” Baby slurred. “How many bars in Atlanta and we both end up here? Wild! What a, what a small world, ya know?” 

“Babe, let’s leave this guy alone,” the guy said. 

“Jake, just, just hold on a second. This is my buddy from work. Ha! Buddy from work! Do you get it, Bats? Like Buddy. Like Buddy, from work.” 

Baby’s internal monologue as he watched the video continue was “I hate myself” on repeat. If he could go back in time, he would have beat himself up. He sat down and dropped his head into his hands. Turning up his music couldn’t even drown out his drunken babbling. 

“Man, I wish you were Buddy instead. Where’s Buddy? We should find him. Jake, we should go find Buddy.”

“We should get you home,” Jake replied. 

“Send me this right now,” Darling begged. 

“Wait a second, pause it.” Griff grabbed the phone and looked intently at it before looking at Baby. There was a long pause. “Baby’s wearing his shirt right now.” 

Baby looked down at his own shirt and groaned. He’d just figured that it’d been so long since he’d done laundry that he’d had to grab something so old he couldn’t even remember where he got it. Devastated, he dropped his head onto the table. 

“Alright, alright. Leave my driver alone. Don’t you three have a bank to rob? Go do that,” Doc barked, finally taking mercy on Baby. 

Of course, in that moment, Baby’s phone beeped twice from where he’d left it. He and Bats made brief eye contact. Baby launched himself over the table, desperation that he’d never felt fueling his muscles. Bats was faster though. 

He grabbed the phone in one hand, fisted the other in Baby’s (no Baby’s) shirt and held him just out of arm’s reach. “‘Hey, Baby. Had a great time last night. Hit me up when you wake up, maybe I can help with that headache,’” he read aloud. 

“Fuck you,” Baby said, but there was no real bite behind it. It was a lost cause anyways. 

“There’s a winky face. Damn Baby, you must be something else if he’s willing to meet up again after you threw up on my shoes in front of him.” 

“Don’t you have a job to do?” Doc asked. 

The tone of his voice made his intention clear. “Get the hell out of here.” Baby grabbed the keys off the table, choosing not to make eye contact with Doc in the process. Bats handed him his phone back, grinning smugly. Darling slapped his upper thigh as he walked past and Baby jumped. This was a nightmare. 

As they walked out to the vehicle, Baby fell in step besides Bats. It took him a few tries and a lot of hyping himself up, but he finally managed to speak. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “For calling you an asshole. And throwing up on your shoes.” 

Bats grinned and patted Baby’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. I think I got you back. Besides, you haven’t even heard the way you ripped into Griff yet. Or Doc.” 

“Don’t.” 

“I’m pretty sure you called him a ‘Francis Underwood wannabe with control issues that ran deeper than the mississippi.’”

“Delete that.” Baby shuddered as he thought about what Doc would do if he heard that. “And don’t ever mention it to Doc.” 

Bats laughed and ruffled Baby’s hair. “Don’t worry. Just hit me up next time you go out. You look like a good time.” 

“That won’t happen.” 

“Hey, Baby! Why don’t you come over here and show me that move you pulled on good ol’ What’s-his-face?” Darling called, leaning out the car of the window. 

His face went bright red as he avoided eye contact and slid into the driver’s seat. Even with Griff and Darling cackling in the back seat, Baby still took a moment to pull out his phone. “Work this morning. Lunch? I’ll pick you up,” he sent to Jake. 

Bats shook his head and grinned. “You know, I knew you were a player.” 

“I’m not playing him.” 

“Isn’t he the one who’s name you couldn’t remember?” Griff asked. 

Baby glanced at the backseat over the rims of his sunglasses. “Sorry for the stain,” he mumbled, his face blank. From the rearview mirror, he watched Griff curse and start checking around himself. To be honest, Baby was pretty sure that no matter how intoxicated he got, he wouldn’t leave a mess in Doc’s car. Seeing Griff panic brought a smile to his face though. 

As they drove to the bank, Baby made the decision to only drink in places that didn’t allow cameras. This could not happen again.


End file.
